Secondhand smoke is an important preventable cause of death from cancer and other illnesses. For this reason, NCI adopted a policy stating that, ?In order to reduce cancer and other serious health hazards caused by secondhand smoke exposure, all meetings and conferences organized and/or sponsored by NCI shall be held in a town, city, county, or state that is smoke free, unless specific circumstances justify an exception from this policy.? To allow staff to implement this policy, NCI must have access to information on smokefree ordinances in cities, states, municipalities, and counties.